iMissy Returns
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Missy returns and kidnaps Sam for revenge. Carly and Freddie work together to rescue Sam. Meanwhile Guppy is very sick and has a 105 degree temperature so Gibby has to take care of him until he feels better.


**Main Cast**

**Miranda Cosgrove as Carly Shay**

**Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett**

**Nathan Kress as Freddie Benson**

**Noah Munk as Gibby Gibson**

**Recurring Cast**

**Jermey Rowely as Lewbert Sline**

**Ethan Munk as Guppy Gibson**

**Minor Cast**

**Haley Ramm as Missy Robinson**

**Absent Cast**

**Jerry Trainor as Spencer Shay**

* * *

Chapter 1

"To wrap up our show we're going to throw this watermelon out the 8 story window." Carly said.

"We're going to watch it splatter on the ground. Freddie got your outside cam ready?" Sam said.

"Yes I do." Freddie said.

"Time to drop." Carly said.

(Carly drops the watermelon out the window and hits Lewbert)

"HEY WHO THEW A WATERMELON AT ME!" Lewbert said.

"Whoa it hit Lewbert. Freddie please tell me you got that." Sam said.

"I got it." Freddie said.

"That's it for iCarly. I'm Carly." Carly said.

"I'm Sam." Sam said.

"And this has been iCarly." Carly said.

"Awesome show." Freddie said.

"I'm glad that watermelon hit Lewbert." Sam said.

"Want to get smoothies?" Carly said.

"Can't I got to go home." Sam said.

"Gibby you want to come?" Freddie said.

"No I got to go home and look after Guppy." Gibby said.

"Is he okay?" Carly said.

"No he's very sick. He has a 105 degree temperature." Gibby said.

"That's terrible." Freddie said.

"Yeah. He said I can come over to do the show. Do you happen to have any cans of chicken noodle soup?" Gibby said.

"Yeah in the kitchen cabinet. Why?" Carly said.

"Would it be okay if I take a few cans and bring it over to him?" Gibby said.

"Sure take as many as you want." Carly said.

"Thanks." Gibby said.

"Hope he feels better." Freddie said.

"Me too." Gibby said.

"Come on Freddie let's get some smoothies." Carly said.

"Okay." Freddie said.

Chapter 2

"Hey mom I'm home." Sam said.

"Hello Sam." Missy said.

"What the... Missy? What are you doing here?!" Sam said.

"Revenge." Missy said.

"How'd you even get in?" Sam said.

"I snuck in your window." Missy said.

"Why are you so mad me?" Sam said.

"Because Carly was my best friend and I want her back." Missy said.

"She hates you because of last time." Sam said.

"I don't care." Missy said.

"I'm so telling Carly." Sam said.

"You're not going to do that." Missy said.

"Oh and why not?" Sam said.

"Because she'll think you're crazy again." Missy said.

"Yeah right. She knows you tried to get rid of me." Sam said.

"True but she won't know that you tried to hurt someone who's changed." Missy said.

"Like she's going to believe you." Sam said.

"You're coming with me Sam." Missy said.

"Where are you doing with me ?" Sam said.

"I'm kidnapping you." Missy said.

"Well guess what they're going to know I'm missing and then you'll get arrested." Sam said.

"Not if they can't find me. Now get in my car." Missy said.

"I'm not getting in your car." Sam said.

"GET IN THE CAR!" Missy said.

"Okay." Sam said.

"Revenge. Sweet revenge." Missy said.

Chapter 3

"Hey buddy you feeling okay?" Gibby said.

"I feel horrible." Guppy said.

"I brought you some chicken noodle soup." Gibby said.

"Thanks. I watched the show and it was funny how they dropped that watermelon on that gross doorman." Guppy said.

"Yeah. Here's some orange soda too." Gibby said.

"Thanks." Guppy said.

"I'm not going anywhere for the rest of the week. I'm staying here to take care of you." Gibby said.

"Aw thanks." Guppy said.

"How are you going to do your homework?" Gibby said.

"Online." Guppy said.

"Okay. Are you starting to feel better?" Gibby said.

"A little bit. Can we watch my favorite show?" Guppy said.

"Zoey 101?" Gibby said.

"You know it." Guppy said.

"Alright I gotcha buddy." Gibby said.

"That Nicole girl looks cute." Guppy said.

"Yeah. I wish they didn't kicked her out after Season 2." Gibby said.

"Why did she leave?" Guppy said.

"Apparently off screen the actors of her and Zoey were fighting." Gibby said.

"That sucks." Guppy said.

"Yeah." Gibby said.

"Thanks for taking care of me. You're the best big brother ever." Guppy said.

"You're the best little brother." Gibby said.

"Why are you rude to me sometimes." Guppy said.

"So I can get you to be all big, tough, and strong." Gibby said.

"Oh." Guppy said.

"Yeah." Gibby said.

Chapter 4

"Ugh where am I?" Sam said.

"Good morning Sam." Missy said.

"Why do you have me trapped in your basement?" Sam said.

"I told you I was get revenge." Missy said.

"Guess what dip shit, once people notice my absence, they're going to suspect something." Sam said.

"I doubt that. You always show up late." Missy said.

"Once they notice I'm gone for too long, they're going to find out." Sam said.

"Sure they are." Missy said as she throws soda at Sam.

"What is this?" Sam said.

"Soda." Missy said.

"Ew this is diet." Sam said.

"Correct." Missy said.

"You can't keep me trapped down here forever." Sam said.

"Oh you wanna bet." Missy said.

"If I get out of here, I'm going to kill you." Sam said.

"I know you can Sam but what would Carly think." Missy said.

"She hates you." Sam said.

"Carly will think you killed a person and got arrested and then she won't be your best friend anymore. Missy said.

"She's not going to be your best friend." Sam said.

"We'll see." Missy said.

"Let me out." Sam said.

"No. I'm going to go. Have fun being down there." Missy said.

"You can't keep me trapped here. You hear me you crazy bitch?!" Sam said.

"Bye." Missy said.

"Ugh." Sam said.

Chapter 5

"Freddie have you seen Sam?" Carly said.

"Not since yesterday. Has she texted you?" Freddie said.

"No. This is weird." Carly said.

"Where's Gibby?" Freddie said.

"Guppy is still sick so Gibby is staying at his house and taking care of him." Carly said.

"Oh." Freddie said.

"I asked Pam if she's seen Sam and she said she didn't come home?" Carly said.

"Okay that's weird." Freddie said.

"I think something bad happened to her." Carly said.

"Who would do something bad to Sam?" Freddie said.

"Right. How are we going to figure out where she is?" Carly said.

"You know that chip in my head right?" Freddie said.

"Yeah why?" Carly said.

"I put one in Sam." Freddie said.

"You did?" Carly said.

"Yeah. She said it was okay." Freddie said.

"Get out your PearPad and find her." Carly said.

"Okay." Freddie said.

(A few minutes later)

"Oh dear." Freddie said.

"What?" Carly said.

"Sam's been kidnapped." Freddie said.

"What who would kidnap Sam. Hey that place looks familiar. Oh my god." Carly said.

"What?" Freddie said.

"That's Missy's basement." Carly said.

"That girl who tried to get rid of Sam?" Freddie said.

"Yes. She must have kidnapped her for revenge. We got to save Sam." Carly said.

"Kay Kay." Freddie said.

Chapter 6

"So Sam are you having fun in that room?" Missy said.

"Get me out of this god damn room." Sam said.

"No. It's been 12 hours so it looks like nobody is coming for you." Missy said.

"You're wrong. Carly is probably on her way right now." Sam said.

"Yeah right. I doubt she remembers where I live." Missy said.

"Hello Missy." Carly said.

"Carly? Freddie?" Missy said.

"I told you they were coming for me." Sam said.

"How did you know Sam was here?" Missy said.

"I have a tracking device on Sam." Freddie said.

"Let Sam go." Carly said.

"Not until you end your friendship with her." Missy said.

"No." Carly said.

"Then I'm not letting Sam go." Missy said.

"Okay let's fight instead." Carly said.

"What?" Freddie said.

"You want to fight me?" Missy said.

"That's right. If I win, you let Sam go. If you win, I'll end my friendship with Sam." Carly said.

"Okay. Ready set go." Missy said as she begins to punch Carly but Carly dodges.

"Ha." Carly said.

"No fair dodging my shot." Missy said.

"Sorry not sorry." Carly said as she beats up Missy and knocks her out.

"Carly you did it." Freddie said.

"Sam you okay?" Carly said.

"Yeah. Thanks for saving me." Sam said.

"You're welcome." Carly said.

Chapter 7

(The cops arrest Missy)

"Missy Robinson you're under arrest for kidnapping an iCarly star." Official Carl said.

"How long is she going to be locked up?" Sam said.

"3 years." Carl said.

"Ha ha." Carly, Sam, and Freddie said.

"This isn't the last you're hear of me. I'll be back. Just you wait." Missy said.

"Take her away." Sam said.

(Scene cuts to Carly's apartment)

"Sam I'm sorry that Missy kidnapped you." Carly said.

"It's fine." Sam said.

"How can anybody kidnap you?" Freddie said.

"We've been kidnapped by Nora." Sam said.

"True." Freddie said.

"I'm glad Missy is locked up for 3 years." Carly said.

"Me too. That bitch got what she deserved." Sam said.


End file.
